


hirsute

by Stabbsworth



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Gen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Wilson's pleased at this development.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	hirsute

He's definitely happy with the beard.

Looking at himself in the foggy reflection of a pond felt different, somehow. He was happier than the times he'd looked in a mirror back when he was still going by an old name that he'd now long since forgotten in lieu of his new one.

The shoe fit. It took a little while to get used to, but it fit perfectly.

A shame that he'd have to shave in the summer -- it'd get far too hot if he didn't -- but he could deal with that when it came to it.

For now, he sat there and admired his reflection. A little bit of vanity wouldn't hurt.

Webber seemed to like hiding in the bristly mop of hair attached to his face. Certainly didn't cause him any harm, and he found the kid's antics quite humorous in nature.

**Author's Note:**

> there needs to be more happier trans fics tbh.


End file.
